A Study in Harmony
by NibblesR0
Summary: In the near future Luna has taken on a student and has set her a task but can the unlikely group of friends achieve their goal?


**A Study of Harmony.**

**In the Royal Canterlot Libraries.**

**Early Afternoon.**

A young white Pegasus is sitting atop one of the book shelves reading quietly. She blows her scruffy brown mane from her eyes and folds her hooves into a comfortable position. Boom! The room shudders as the doors swing open.

"SUGAR DOVE WHERE ARE'ST THOU?"

The deep booming voice of Princess Luna disturbs the peace and caused the nearby book shelves to shake. The silent Pegasus lost balance as the shelf rocked. The book and she landed upon the floor in a dusty heap.

"Here your majesty..." She groaned as she got to her hooves and blew the dust from her flank to reveal her twin turtle dove cutie mark.

"Ah yes," The princess spoke, "I have come to see how your studies have progressed. Have you completed the task you have been set by my sister and I?"

Sugar Dove looked at the floor and flicked her tail absently.

"Well?" pronounced the Princess loudly.

"I...I...I've started. But I don't see how it's possible your Majesty."

Luna looked down upon her, she smiled softly, which suited her and said, "What is the problem?"

The Pegasus crossed her hoofs and shrugged, "The book says you have to have one of the gifts, and well one pony alone couldn't harness it and certainly not a Pegasus or earth pony. I simply don't see how I'm going to help your Highness find these elements. I haven't the skills or the powers to be of..."

"Sugar Dove my dear," The Princess interrupted, "Celestia knows as do I that you are more than capable of helping us find what we are looking for. You simply have to believe in our judgement. Now take what you need. Perhaps you have over worked. Go home and consider what I am asking."

The Pegasus nods. "Yes your majesty."

Luna nods, Sugar Dove bows, and Luna leaves.

Sugar Dove sighs loudly and picks up the book she was reading. She sets it on the reading platform and flicks the fragile old cover open. The spine of the book although beautifully bound makes a soft creaking sound as it is opened. She touches the title on the opening page with her hoof thoughtfully. She smiles to herself and fetches her travel bag. She slides into it and walks around the library collecting her study material. Into the bag go scrolls, letters and finally the golden clasped leather book. With a flick of her tail and a ruffle of feathers she turns on her tail and trots idly out of the library.

**Chapter One - Preparations.**

Sugar Dove was flying back and forth frantically across her room in the palace.

"No this won't do. Oh where did I put it? Ah this will help! Eeep mustn't forget that!" She rambled as she knocked things off shelves and sent paper work flying. She was to engrossed with her task that she failed to notice the arrival of Princess Celestia. Celestia stood by the door and giggled at the little Pegasus, who bumped her head on a shelf from surprise.

"Oh your Highness!" She floated down and bowed before the princess, "Forgive me I did not see you arrive."

The Princess in her infinite kindness smiled and beckoned for her to rise. She trotted over to the Pegasus' desk and levitated an overstuffed bag so she could look closely at the contents. "I see you are preparing for the task," She gave her most playful grin, "But maybe you might want to consider packing a little less."

Sugar Dove blushed and took the bag from the Princess, laying it on the floor she began to empty it and started again. "I agree Princess. It's just that I really don't know what it is I need for such a venture. It seems like an impossible task."

"My dearest Dove you needn't pack much. I hope you have made the appropriate arrangements other than worry about what you need to be packing."

Dove stopped what she was doing. She closed her eyes and began to recite as though from memory, "I've asked Steadfast your guard to accompany me, and D the inventor in the hope that his intelligence will help on the journey and I've asked Rouge and Gamers Edge as my friends if they would like to travel with me. Just as you asked your Highness."

The princess levitated a pair of goggles onto the Pegasus head and winked at her when she looked up in response. "I'm glad you invited your friends it's important that you enjoy adventures together." And with that the princess dipped her horn in farewell and went to the door, "Please come see me and my sister before you leave, I would be very upset if you did not come to say good bye. And do bring your friends. Perhaps high tea is in order. Tomorrow Night will that be enough time for you to prepare."

Sugar Dove bowed. "Yes your Majesty."

The Princess left. As soon as she was out of sight the little Pegasus returned to her messy task of preparing.

**Royal Palace**

**Next Morning.**

"I can't believe we're going to meet the Princesses!" Gamers Edge leapt about gleefully ahead down the long corridor.

"Really?! Pull yourself together! We are in the palace we should behave properly!" Rouge retorted.

Sugar Dove smiled to herself as her friends wandered on ahead.

"Hey wait for me!" D called from the rear, dressed in a perfect little shirt and tie which he was adjusting with his horn as he ran.

Steadfast walked next to Dove, his duty armour gleaming and chingling and added sternly, "I can't believe you agreed to this. I mean I can understand you managing this from time to time but as soon as the sugar cubes come out we've lost Edge. And most likely D as soon as Luna mentions anything about lunar alignments."

Dove nodded with concern. "I agree but did you expect me to say no to the Princess."

The group reached the end of the hallway. A huge door with the royal seal stood towering in front of them. Steadfast wrapped on the door and it swung slowly open. Inside was a grand hall. Tall and wide and a calming shade of purple. Not that it was likely to keep any of them calm as they stared in awe. The room was supported by ornate pillars and crystal clear windows let in great beams of sunshine that made the floor glitter. Outside was the gardens in which could be heard a variety birds and creatures. Around the edges of the hall were huge vases of the most divine flower arrangements and in the middle of the hall had been set a table with an aromatic selection of fine herbs and drinks. In the place of chairs were soft cushions. In one of the places Princess Luna sat waiting.

"LOYAL SUBJECTS WE WELCOME YOU TO THE PALACE, PLEASE BE SEATED!" She declared in the royal Canterlot voice.

Trembling with a combination of fear, excitement and admiration the unusual band each bowed to the princess and took their places. Dove sat by Luna with Rouge next to her, then D, Edge and Steadfast who would keep guard by Celestia.

"PLEASE EAT!" Boomed the Princess, "DO NOT WAIT FOR OUR SISTER."

"Your Majesty," Sugar Dove stretched her snout up and whispered to the princess, "Your shouting, you needn't use the royal voice my friends will appreciate your presence without its aide."

Luna smiled at her and nodded, helping herself to refreshments.

For a while the group giggled excitedly and spoke of their great pleasure of being in the palace. A short while passed before the Royal trumpets sounded and Princess Celestia herself trotted into the hall. Everyone was hurried to their hooves to bow and watch her in silent awe. Steadfast rose to his feet and prepared her place but Celestia shooed him and announced that today they were gathered as friends and there was no need for such formalities. The group sighed gladly and sat merrily again to dine. Eventually the topic of conversation turned to the reason for their visit.

"I am proud to meet such a wonderful group of dedicated friends who are willing to give up their time to help one another. Are you excited about your journey ahead?" Celestia asked.

They looked among each other to be sure none would interrupt the other in front of the princess. D therefore spoke up first, "Yes your Majesty, very much so, I have studied here for so very long that an opportunity to travel is welcome indeed."

"And I've worked so much that having time away with friends is like a holiday I'm happy to go on." Edge added.

"I'm hoping this will help me find new inspiration for my art while we're travelling." Rouge suggested.

"I will perform my duties as guard to these travellers, Majesty."

Dove remained quiet. Luna smiled knowingly at her. Although the little Pegasus didn't notice.

"Then are none of you excited about strengthening your friendships?" Celestia turned the conversation.

They all looked to one another again. Each with an expression more guilty than the last. None of them had thought about the needs of the other.

Dove then spoke up, "We'll do all those things and more, your Highness. It's important that we help each other with our own individual goals as well as those of the group. It said so in the letters. We will watch over each other, teach each other, be inspired from one another and rest ourselves from the mundane. We will complete your task however as I am aware that this is more than a trip for pleasure."

The group ponies sighed from relief of not having to answer the question. Celestia could see they had much to learn and was glad. "Remember the first lesson Dove. Not everything can be learned from the books."

From there the group returned to the happy banter once again. Until Luna informed them that evening drew near. They bid their farewells to the Princesses and arranged to meet one another in the morning at the path leading down from Canterlot. One by one they went until only Dove was left. Luna and Celestia towered over her as she bowed to them good night. Celestia bowed and Luna walked beside her as she left.

"I have to bring out the moon, perhaps you will join me on the terrace tonight. I have a few more things to teach you before you depart."

The pair sat together on the tallest balcony of the palace. Here was where the daily tasks of the princesses were often conducted. Luna sat and dipped her head. Her horn shone like starlight and the clouds above them parted to reveal a round shining moon and a clear starry sky. Dove stared up for a while and basked in the radiant light of the night. Luna was satisfied by her action.

"Tell me Dove are you worried?" the princess opened.

"Yes your majesty,"

"And why are you worried?"

"I don't know how a misfit group like mine will ever succeed in your task, we're not like the ones described in the letters."

"You must trust in my sister's decision to take your friends rather than our guard. And you must believe in them. They will get you through the difficulties of travelling so far."

"Yes your majesty."

Luna laughed, "For tonight I am just Luna. Consider me as you consider your friends."

Dove looked up at her uncertainly. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Do not say anything, just wait here." Luna said as she rose and left the balcony. Leaving Dove to admire the stars a while longer. A while later Luna returned with a strange shaped object covered in linen cloth. She set it down beside dove and removed the cloth. Underneath was a birdcage. Inside was a beautiful white dove. Luna opened the cage and the dove cooed and flew to the edge of the balcony, "She is yours. My gift as a friend to you."

Dove was speechless, she had never been given a present like this before and was lost for words. She leapt to the air and grasped Luna firmly in a hug. Luna surprised at first flinched but then raised her hoof and returned the favour. "I shall call it Moonlight after your beautiful night."

Luna was honoured and grinned to show her happiness. "She is a delivery Dove. Whenever you feel the need to tell us anything. Whether it be news on your quest or just a story about what you and your friends have experienced I want you to write it and Moonlight will take them to whoever you wish and she will always know where to find you."

Sugar Dove beamed with delight but quite suddenly yawned. "Excuse me your majesty I do not mean to insult your night..."

Luna held up a hoof to silence the pony. "No need to worry. You have had a long day. Please rest and safe travels to you and your friends tomorrow."

Sugar Dove bowed and signalled for the bird to follow. The pair flew off home for the night.

**Next Morning, **

**Sunrise.**

The gates to the city glittered in many colours as the sun rose. The mismatched group stood together, bags packed and dressed warmly watching the sun come up from behind Canterlot. They were just outside the gates sitting watching. Just as there was enough light to see by Dove turned to her friends, Moonlight on her forehead.

"Alright Guys let's go!"


End file.
